I Shall Now Saw This Heart in Half
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: We're done, Magnus" "I don't ever want to see you again,  Alec " Hearts are broken, but neither one did the breaking, so who, or what, did? Malec, as usual Emotionally!HurtMagnus Emotionally!HurtAlec eventual fluff Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I Shall Now Saw This Heart in Half**

1

Magnus sighed, walking into his apartment.

"Alec!" He called, smiling. "I'm home, darling!" He frowned. Alec was usually in his arms the second he walked through the door.

"Alec?"

_Maybe he went to the Institute_, he thought.

He was mistaken. Alec walked out of the bedroom.

"Well there you are, love," Magnus smiled, walking toward him. He stopped short, however, frowning. Alec didn't look happy to see him. Not in the least. He looked angry, detached. "Alexander, what's wrong?" He asked.

He glanced down at the floor, his eyes and fear growing when he saw the bag at Alec's feet.

"We're done, Magnus."

It was like a sledgehammer pelted into his stomach. He wasn't sure he had heard what he had. Maybe this was a nightmare. Sound disappeared for a moment, his throat going dry.

"Wh-what?" He rasped. Alec's scowl deepened.

"Are you stupid _and_ deaf?" He barked. "We're done. It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Magnus's heart was slowly tearing in two. This wasn't how he broke up with him in Idris. This wasn't like that at all. At least then he could tell Alec felt bad for breaking it off. No, no right now Alec didn't look like he felt bad at all.

"Why?" He asked, apparently only capable of monosyllable words.

"Why?" Alec hissed. "I can't _stand _you. You're so needy, and whiny. If I have to spend another hour with you I think I'm going to kill myself!" He hauled the bag over his shoulder, walking past him.

"Wait!" Magnus said, grabbing Alec's shoulder. "Let's talk about-"

_BANG!_

Magnus fell to the ground, his cheek burning from where Alec punched him.

"Don't touch me, you FREAK!" Alec screamed, enraged. Tears filled the warlock's eyes as he looked up at him, touching what would be a bruise on his face.

"Alec, please," he breathed. "I love you." Alec sneered down at him.

"How could anyone love you? You're a Downworlder, a _monster_, a _demon_, a _freak_. I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want t see your disgusting face ever again!" He snarled. "If I do, I will kill you, _warlock_."

And he was gone.

Magnus stared at the door for a minute, tears finding their way to his face. Alec was gone. He hated him. He didn't want him anymore. He…he called him a freak…

He started to sob, his arms giving out from underneath him, leaving him on the floor, right next to his shattered heart.

"Alec..."

What did he do wrong? What did he say? What did he do to push the one thing he loved the most in this world, that he loved more than anyone in his eight hundred years of living, away?

His sobs echoed through the empty house, his hand on his chest, trying to keep what was left of the pieces in his chest inside, wishing he was holding that boy again.

* * *

Alec pulled a clean shirt over his head, shaking out his damp hair once he did. He, Clary, Jace and Isabelle had gone running through the woods after a demon, dealing with a few Forsaken in the process. Point being, he got sweaty, and dirty, and decided to take a shower before he headed over to Magnus's.

He turned when his door opened, face lighting up into a smile. "Magnus!" He grinned. "I was just comin' to see you." He stopped smiling when he saw the look on Magnus's face. Disgust, loathing. He had a bag in his hand that he tossed in the room.

"What's that?" Alec asked, still trying to smile a little, wondering when this joke was going to be over.

"Your things," he said, voice cold, just like his eyes. Alec frowned, confused.

"Why did you bring my stuff here?" He asked. Magnus rolled his eyes, looking even more repulsed.

"God, you're so stupid," he spat. "Why else would I be bringing your things, you idiot?" Alec shook his head in disbelief. No, no this couldn't be happening. He couldn't be breaking up with him, he couldn't! No, no this wasn't fair, no!

"Magnus, no," he breathed.

"What the hell do you mean, 'no'?" He barked. "You think I'm going to listen to _you_? You sniveling little bitch." Alec's lips started to shake, his heart being torn into pieces.

"B-but, why?" He asked shakily.

"_Why_? You want to know why?" He mocked. "Let's see, where do I start? You're pathetic, you're weak, you're whiny, and frankly," he looked him over with heartless eyes. "You're hideous."

Absently, Alec looked himself over, at his faded clothes, pasty skin, and shaggy hair. His bleary blue eyes looked up at him, on the verge of tears, heartbroken.

"You think I'm hideous?" He asked softly.

"That would be why I said it, idiot," he said harshly. "I don't want to see you ever again. If I do, I will kill you, _Shadowhunter_." He turned on his heel to leave.

"Magnus, wait-" He reached out to him. Magnus snarled and spun around, throwing his hand out, striking Alec in the chest with a flash of blue light.

Alec was floored instantly, his shirt burned, skin seared.

"Don't you touch me, you filthy little bitch!" He hissed, He turned and left without looking back.

Alec carefully sat up, gingerly touching the burn on his chest. He sobbed freely, sniffing and curling into himself, face in his knees.

He didn't understand. He loved Magnus so much, how could he d something like this to him? What did he do?

So he cried, alone and heartbroken, wishing he could take back whatever it was he did.

tbc...

-Confused? Tune in next time! Please Review!-


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Alec?" Jace called, walking down the hall. He hadn't seen him since last night, and he hadn't gone to Magnus's like he'd said he would. He was starting to get worried. Clary and Isabelle were too.

"I think he's in his room," Clary had said. "He's been in there since last night. I don't know what's wrong."

"You didn't go in?" Jace asked. Clary frowned, giving him an incredulous look. "Right, sorry."

He knocked on his brother's door. "Alec, you in there?" No answer. The worry lines in his forehead deepened. "Alec?" He leaned closer to the door, listening.

That's when he heard the small sobs and ragged breathing.

He burst through the door, manners thrown aside. "Alec?"

He was in the same place he was the night before, curled in that tight ball, sobbing harshly, shoulders trembling.

Jace knelt down in front of it, trying to coax his face up. "Alec, hey, look at me. What's wrong?"

Alec looked up, his eyes meeting Jace's gold ones. Jace gasped.

Alec's face was soaked, his cheeks almost raw. His eyes were beet red, swollen and bloodshot. That wasn't what troubled Jace the most. What had him worried was the charred burn mark in his chest.

"Alec, buddy, what the hell happened to you?" He didn't look like this when they came back from fighting yesterday. Whatever happened to him happened here, after they got home.

Alec didn't answer him. He just looked at him, crying. "Alec, who did this to you?" That just made him cry harder. "Hey, look at me." He lifted his chin again. "Who hurt you?"

"M-Magnus," he choked, right before crying again, burying his face into his faded jeans.

"What?" Jace exclaimed, eyes wide.

"H-he broke up w-with me. An'-an' I tried t-to stop him and g-get him to talk t-to me and…and he did this!" He gingerly touched his wounded chest, looking at it before resting his face in his hands. "H-he called me pathetic, an'-and weak, and…and h-hideous." He started crying harder than before, hiding away again.

Jace sat there for a moment, in shock. Magnus never acted like this with Alec. He never showed any sign that he wanted to be away from him for more than a second. And now this… He…he hurt his brother. His hands clenched into fists, anger bubbling in his stomach.

"Wh-what did I do? Wh-what did I do to make h-him hate m-me so much? I-I didn't mean to…" He was talking like he had forgotten Jace was there. "I c-can't hate him. I love him…"

"Alec, come here," he said gently, keeping his anger at bay. He took Alec by his forearms, standing him up and guiding him to his bed, sitting him down. "Okay, Alec, hold still." He took out his stele.

"No!" Alec jumped away, shaking his head. "I don't want it, I don't want it." Jace frowned again.

"Why?" He didn't answer. He simply sobbed, lying on his side, curling in a ball, crushed, shattered. Broken.

Jace cracked his knuckles, standing, eyes hard, jaw set, muscles tense. He was pissed.

He gave Alec one last glance, his eyes pained, before quietly shutting the door. He stalked down the hallway, toward the elevator, registering the Seraph blade at his side as he replaced his stele.

"Is he alright?" Isabelle asked, frowning when he didn't stop.

"Stay here," he said. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" She asked, following him.

"Me and Magnus need to have a talk. I'll be back in a bit. Don't tell Clary where I went." He was in the elevator before Isabelle could speak again.

* * *

Magnus took the last swig of another bottle, not even flinching from the burn. He sneered at the fire blazing in the fireplace and chucked the bottle, just watching as the flames flew at him, the heat almost unbearable on his face for a split second before dying back down.

He fell to his knees, tired eyes leaking tears. He wondered when he would run out of those. He was too tired to sob anymore.

He had nothing left. His entire life had been snatched from under him. His reason to live was gone.

He flicked his wrist, conjuring another bottle out of nothing. He opened it, taking a long swig.

That's when his front door burst open. He jumped, trying to see through his bleary eyes who had broken into his house.

He didn't have time to think much.

An iron grip wrapped around his throat, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the nearest wall. A blade pressed against his neck, burning his skin.

He made no sound except a small grunt. He made no effort to fight. He simply waited. He already knew who it was.

Jace's teeth were pulled back in a snarl, his eyes daggers and practically bleeding with the urge to tear him apart.

The Seraph blade was making his neck bleed, but he did nothing. Not a wince, not a hiss, not one move to try and save himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Jace hissed. "I should rip you limb from limb right now!"

"Do it," the warlock breathed. Jace lessened the pressure on the blade, surprised. "Please…kill me." The Shadowhunter stared at the warlock, actually seeing him for the first time since he'd been in the apartment.

His eyes were just as red and swollen as Alec's had been. His lips shook as his breath went in and out raggedly, dark circles under his eyes that resembled bruises. If Jace didn't know better he was sure he could look at the warlock's chest for blood from his broken heart.

"Do it. I'm begging you, please. Do it."

But that didn't make any sense. Why would he look this way after what he did to Alec? That reinforced his anger all over again.

"What the hell did you do to Alec?" He growled. Magnus shut his eyes, chuckling ruefully.

"I wish I knew," he rasped. The heat in Jace's face returned even worse than before.

"You bastard," he snarled, pressing his forearm deeper into his throat.

"Do it, Jace." There was an edge in his voice that Magnus didn't even know he possessed. He was begging.

"Why?"

"I don't have a reason to live. He left me." He shut his eyes. "He's gone. He hates me. He said if he ever sees me again he'll kill me. I don't know what I did to make him loathe me so much, but he does. I…" He swallowed hard. "Tell him I'm sorry. Whatever I've done, I'm sorry." He was so quiet Jace almost didn't hear him.

"_Don't act like you're the victim, asshole_," Jace hissed, seething. "You hurt him. You called him pathetic, and weak, and ugly. _You used your powers on him, you son of a bitch_!" Magnus's eyes snapped open, wide, disbelieving. He shook his head.

"No, no, I could never," he said softly. "I would _never_ hurt him like that. Not ever. I…I love him, Jace. How could I?" He sniffed, a tear trekking down his eye-liner smeared face. "He's not pathetic, he's compassionate. He's not weak he…he's so strong. He's so much stronger than me. And…and he's the most beautiful thing on this planet. More beautiful than anything I've ever seen. And I was stupid enough to let him go…"

He shut his eyes, crying softly. Jace frowned, putting the knife back in his belt and lowering his arm, letting Magnus slide back down to his feet.

"You didn't break up with Alec?" He asked quietly. Magnus fell back against the wall lightly, looking skeptic and saddened.

"No," he croaked, trying to contain his sobs. "I, I couldn't, I…" Jace looked at his for a moment, brow creased, jaw set.

"What happened to your face?" He asked. Magnus cried harder, sliding down the wall.

"He-he hit me. An-and he called me freak." He looked away, crying into his shoulder. Jace stood above him, confused beyond all reason.

"I believe you, Magnus," he said honestly. "Something's not right here. You need to come to the Institute with me." He shook his head, looking helpless and heartbroken.

"I can't, I can't. If, if he sees me…"

"I won't let something like that happen. And trust me, it won't. Just come with me." He waited a moment, looking at the tormented warlock in front of him. He sighed. "Please?"

Magnus waited another beat before grabbing his coat, eyes watering at the thought of seeing him again. He didn't want to see that look of pure hatred in his eyes before he screamed at him, striking him. He bit his lip.

He had to go. Just because there was a chance Alec _would_ kill him. Then at least the last thing that he would see is his face.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Yeah, alright, Jace. Yeah, I'll get him. Thanks." Isabelle closed her cell phone, looking in the room at her brother sadly.

She hated seeing him like this, it was awful. And she hated to think that Magnus could do something like this to him. In face she hated Magnus for doing something like that. But if what Jace had told her was true, then Magnus didn't do anything.

But she was still mad at…well, whatever made Alec cry!

"Alec," she said, gently stroking the back of his head, like mom did. "Alec, look at me." She coaxed his face up, thumbing his cheek. "Hey," she smiled. "Alec, I need you to come into the library with me."

"Why?" He croaked, sniffing.

"Because there's something you need to know, alright? Just come with me." She took his hand, guiding him up.

He looked so small, so feeble, so broken.

"C'mon, Alec," she said gently, taking his hand.

The room was still empty when they got there. Alec looked at her expectantly.

"Wh-what did you need to show me?" He asked, his voice small.

"Just wait a few minutes, alright?" She assured, looking worried.

They didn't have to wait long.

Less than two minutes later, Jace stormed into the room, Magnus in tow.

Isabelle watched as their eyes grew in horror at the sight of each other. Tears sprang in their eyes in an instant. Alec stared on in horror, Magnus looked at the floor.

"J-Jace, why did you bring him here?" Alec breathed. Magnus winced, taking another hit. Isabelle wondered where the bruise on his face came from.

Jace's face was hard, determined, a look Isabelle had seen many times.

"I told you," Magnus whispered. "I should go."

"No," Jace said firmly. Magnus didn't move.

Now Isabelle was really worried.

Magnus was dressed in a white, button-up shirt and black pants. That was all. No neon, no leather, nothing outlandish in the least.

He wore no make-up, leaving only his swollen, reddened eyes to draw any attention to his features. His hair had fallen lank around his shoulders, showing how long it really was. This was Magnus, at his core. And on top of that, he listened to Jace without a snappy retort or an outright no. He obeyed.

That might have been why, despite the fear and heartache, Alec looked a little worried.

"Something's not right here," Jace said. "You two need to talk."

The ex-lovers shook their heads, Magnus's bright eyes still on the floor, Alec's pleading with Jace for this to end.

"No, Jace-"

"Alec, listen to me!" He barked. "Once you two talk you'll see what I mean. Now do it. Neither of you is going to hurt the other. If you wanted to, you would have by now, right?" They didn't move. "Now talk. Set this right." He went to Isabelle, grabbing my wrist. "C'mon, Izzy."

"Guys, what's going on?" Clary asked from the door. Jace pushed her back, tugging Isabelle out of the room.

"I'll explain, Clary. Just wait a-" He shut the door, cutting off the last of his sentence.

Alec and Magnus stared after the door for a moment, as if praying that someone would come back in so that they didn't have to face the other.

Magnus stared at his hands, glancing at the burn on Alec's chest.

"Wh-what happened to your face?" Alec trembled. Magnus frowned, looking up at him with bleary eyes.

"You hit me," he rasped.

"What?" Alec blanched.

"Wh-when you left my house," his voice started to shake. "I tried to t-talk to you. But, but you hit me. You said you would kill me-"

"If I ever saw you again," Alec finished. He shook his head. "No, no that's what you said to me! Y-you burned me like this! You…you called me pathetic…weak…whiny…hideous." His voice had died to a whisper so quiet Magnus could hardly hear him.

The injured warlock shook his head. "I would never say those things to you, Alexander."

"B-but you did!"

"No," he shook his head. "No, I didn't. You called me stupid…needy…freak." Tears were rolling down his cheeks, hands shaking.

Alec sniffed, tears on his own face. He took a step closer to him, looking confused. "Where were you today?"

"I told you. I had something to take care of downtown. I d-didn't get back 'til four. Like I said," he whispered. Alec took another step toward him.

"You were here at three," he said quietly. "That's when…when it happened." There were tears in his eyes. Magnus shook his head.

"I wasn't home yet," he breathed. Reciprocating a step. "Not at three."

"So…so you didn't break up with me?" Alec sniffed. Magnus shook his head, fighting the urge to hold Alec then and there and never let him go. His fingers were literally itching to get his hands on him.

Alec was desperate to be close to him. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and bury his face in his chest. He wanted to kiss him and hug him and never let him go ever again.

"I didn't break up with you," Alec breathed.

"Then what did?" Magnus asked, still looking meek and wounded.

"Who cares?" Alec asked, crying. Magnus touched his face, wiping tears away, sniffing. Alec looked up at him, his heart aching.

He loved him so much. Maybe that was why this hurt so badly. His whole body longed to be closer to him, his lips pleading for him to kiss him. Magnus's hand was shaking on his face, like he was holding back.

They couldn't take it anymore.

Magnus wrapped his arms around him, tight, holding him as close as he could get him. Alec gasped a little, wrapping his arms around his neck, tangling them his fingers in his hair, made wavy from lack of straightening or gel.

Magnus kissed him over and over, his lips, his face, his cheeks, wiping tears away with his free hand and holding his waist with the other. Alec kissed him back, his hands gripping his neck, his shoulders, his back, anything he could get his hands on.

"I didn't think I'd ever do this again," Magnus gulped, their noses brushing.

"Me either." Magnus gingerly traced the burn on his chest; Alec cradled his bruised cheek.

"You know I would never do this to you," the warlock assured, pain in his eyes. "I could never, _ever_ use my powers on you. I could never do something like that to you. I love you." His hand moved to his face, tenderly thumbing his cheek.

"You listen to me right now, Alexander Lightwood," he said firmly, agony in his eyes. "You are not pathetic, or weak. You are so strong, so much stronger than I could ever hope to be. You're not whiny, you care. That isn't whining, it's longing. And, god, you're not hideous." There were tears in his eyes again. "You are the most enticing thing my eyes have been blessed to see. There isn't a single thing about you that doesn't enchant me. Your skin, your hair, your eyes…all of it. God, Alec, you're beautiful."

He kissed him deeply, cradling his face in his hands.

"I didn't say those things to you," Alec breathed once they broke apart. "I…I can't put it in pretty words, like you did. But you're not a freak, Magnus. You're amazing. And you're so good to me. I love you, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

They were kissing again, lost within each other, thanking whoever was listening that they had the other again.

"Wh-what could do something like this?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter right now. I have you again, that's all that matters, darling. Let's get out of here." Alec nodded, running his fingers through Magnus's hair, hands on his face.

Magnus lifted him into his arms, making the younger boy gasp. "Let's go, baby," Magnus whispered. He looked at the burn again. "I can fix that." Alec rested his face against his chest.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care if it stays there forever. I just want you." Magnus squeezed him. Their hearts were still in disrepair, but that would be rectified soon.

They kissed again. Magnus flicked his wrist, making them disappear from the library.

-Lemony goodness next time!-


	4. Chapter 4

-**Warning!** This is a **LEMON** and rated **M** for sexiness. Thank you :)-

4

They appeared in Magnus's living room seconds later. Magnus set Alec down, reluctantly letting him go. "I'll get you something for that," he said softly, gesturing to the burn. Alec nodded, looking around the messy room.

"You were drinking," he said, looking at the bottles. Magnus followed his gaze before snapping, cleaning the entire house in an instant.

"I didn't know what else I could do," he said truthfully. "It was either drink, or die…" Alec frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Magnus bit his lip. Alec gasped, walking toward him, touching his shoulder. "Magnus, you…you weren't, you wouldn't…" Magnus sniffed.

"I didn't have anything else, Alexander. I have nothing if I don't have you. I'm empty." His voice cracked.

"Hey," Alec gently touched his cheek, his eyes pained. He moved to kiss him. Magnus pulled away.

"I'll be right back."

Alec waited, chewing his lip, sitting down on the couch.

Magnus came back a few moments later, a jar in his hand. He sat down next to him, not meeting his eyes.

"Could you take that off?" He said quietly, gesturing to his shirt. Alec pulled the faded shirt over his head, tossing it into the wastebasket. Magnus opened the jar, getting some of the cream on his fingers before dabbing it on Alec's chest.

"Ow," the Shadowhunter hissed.

"Sorry," Magnus mumbled, touching his thigh. He stood a few moments later, putting the lid back on the jar. "It'll be gone in a few minutes. I'll go see if I can find you a shirt." Alec nodded, eyes following him as he walked into his room.

Alec sniffed, looking down at his hands.

_Hold me, Magnus,_ he thought, wringing his hands. _Please, that's all I want. Just hold me for a minute. Please…_

Magnus came back, holding a shirt. He sat down next to him, handing him the shirt. Alec looked at it for a moment before looking at him.

"Something wrong?" The warlock asked.

"Magnus, I…could you hold me?" His voice died to a soft whisper. "Please."

Magnus looked just as agonized as Alec did. "I can't." Alec swallowed hard, tears in his eyes.

"Why?" He gulped.

They were so close they were almost touching, but not quite.

"Because, I…I'm afraid that if I touch you, if I hold you, give in to all of this then…then I'll wake up."

Alec wrapped his arms around him, tight. Magnus flinched, hesitant to touch the younger man's skin.

"You're not dreaming, Magnus. It's real, baby. Everything's gonna be alright now," he breathed. Magnus's face hovered near Alec's neck, sending a chill through him.

He hugged Alec more securely, holding him, just like he'd asked. Alec dared to believe it himself; Magnus's warm hands on his back, cradling him just like always.

Magnus slowly, gently, started kissing Alec's neck, lips buried in that supple porcelain. Alec sighed, eyes closed, face turned toward the ceiling. Magnus's practiced lips moved to his Adam's apple, kissing there just as soft before he moved to the other side.

Alec's hands were clenched tight on Magnus's back, dragging down to elicit a small gasp from him.

Magnus kissed him, leisurely sliding his tongue in his mouth. Alec moaned.

Both were still hesitant, wary of the other, but they moved slowly, carefully, gently.

Alec stood, holding the collar of the warlock's shirt to drag him with him. He backed him against a wall, kissing behind his ear, fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. Magnus's breath stuttered when Alec's hands went inside, touching his bare chest and back, fingers like feathers.

"Alec," he gasped, fingers tangled in his hair as he sucked on his neck. His lips slowly went to his collarbone and down to his chest. "Uhuh…"

Alec straightened back up, blue eyes locked with iridescent ones, slipping the shirt from Magnus's shoulders. It fell to the floor with a light flutter.

They were kissing again, Alec's arms stroking up and down the High Warlock's arms. Magnus keened a little, jerking ever so slightly when Alec's hands raked down his back again.

"Alec," he growled, shoving Alec to another wall close by, slowly pinning his arms above his head, kissing his neck again, pressing against him.

"Guh," the younger man gasped. "Magnus."

He leaned his head up toward the ceiling, gasping.

Their arms were wrapped around each other, squeezing, clawing, wanting to get as close to each other as they possibly could.

Magnus grabbed Alec's thigh, squeezing. Alec bit his lip before attacking Magnus's lips. Magnus had his free hand on Alec's cheek, cradling it.

They staggered into the bedroom, collapsing on his bed.

Alec brushed Magnus's bangs from his eyes, gently touching his cheek. Magnus lifted his head, meeting his lips.

Alec entwined his fingers with his, pinning his arms above his head. Magnus sighed when he kissed him, nuzzling his cheek next to his.

With the snap of his fingers Magnus could remove the rest of their clothes. But not right now, not today. He tenderly ran his hands down Alec's back, stopping at the waistband of his jeans.

"Magnus…" he breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Magnus tugged the jeans from his waist. Alec shimmied them off, kicking them onto the floor. Magnus undid his own, shutting his eyes when Alec pulled them off. He wrapped his arms around them, rolling over so that he was above him.

He carefully traced his cheek before kissing his neck once more. He moved to his chest, on the spot that had been burned minutes before.

Alec shut his eyes, biting his lip as Magnus kissed and lightly bit his exposed skin.

"Uhn," he whimpered, gasping. Magnus met his lips again before nibbling his earlobe. Alec keened again, turning his cheek into Magnus's, breathing hard. They looked at each other for a moment, just the sound of their gasping in the apartment. Magnus kissed him, so softly, his hand on the waistband of his boxers.

Alec shuddered a little as they slid down his legs. Magnus kissed him again, lips locking intensely, heatedly, passionately.

He tugged at Magnus's waist, breath rapid, cheeks flushed. He let Alec remove his shorts, his face in his neck, gasping.

They kissed some more, tongues tangled, tightly holding each other as if they never wanted to be even a centimeter apart.

"Magnus," Alec groaned. Magnus pressed his hips to Alec's. Alec yelped, bucking into him. "Yes," he gasped.

"Oh God," he gulped. He started grinding against him, one arm behind Alec's back, holding him to him, touching his face.

Alec's hands were on his back, digging deeper.

"Alec!"

"God…"

They hugged each other tighter and tighter, a thin sheen of sweat working over their bodies.

"Oh god, Alec, yes, _yes_!" Magnus screamed.

"Harder," Alec begged, kissing his neck and his face. Magnus obliged, moaning and whimpering.

"Uhuhn, oh, guh!" Alec's nails dug into his back, nearly drawing blood.

"Alec…"

"More, baby, more!"

They were completely engrossed, completely lost in the other's eyes, bodies, souls.

"MAGNUS!"

"ALEC!"

Muscles relaxed, held breaths were let out. Magnus fell next to Alec, gasping, tears in his eyes. Alec sniffed, burying his face in Magnus's chest. Magnus kissed the top of his head and his temples, stroking his hair back and pulling the covers over the both of them.

Alec looked up at him, gently touching his bruised cheek. "I love you. More than anything in the world. I don't ever want to break up with you. I want to be with you forever. So if this happens again…"

"It's bullshit," Magnus finished, smiling a little. They rested their foreheads against each other, tears on their faces, smiling.

They fell asleep holding each other so tightly you would need a crow bar to break them apart.

And now it was time for the next order of business. Catching the thing that did this.

-So, like? Yes? No? Please tell me n.n-


	5. Chapter 5

5

Alec's eyes followed the crystal dance back and forth over the map, Alec's bag lying close to it.

"Why are you using the bag again?" Jace asked. Magnus sighed.

"For the third time, it was the only thing that whatever this was touched for sure. Alec and I both saw it. Now be quiet so I can concentrate," Magnus said shortly. Jace stuck his tongue out at him. Clary smacked his arm.

Alec's eyes flicked from Magnus's face to the swinging crystal, waiting for either of the two to change. Finally the crystal dropped somewhere downtown. Magnus's eyes lit up, face splitting into a smile.

"That's what I thought," he whispered. Alec's brow creased, confused.

"What?"

"Lenny," he stated plainly.

"And what the hell is a Lenny?" Jace asked. Magnus cracked his knuckles, his smile gone, anger now deep in his face.

"Lenny Novak. Shapeshifter. I've had about a dozen or so people in the past month alone trying to get me to kill him. He's a thief, a liar, and most of all, a coward. He did this to Alec and I to knock me off my game and keep me from killing him. I swear to God I'll slaughter that little…" He broke into a mumbled tirade of curses, folding up the map and making it and the crystal vanish in thin air.

"So what are we going to do?" Isabelle asked.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything," Magnus said firmly, tossing the bag into the fireplace. "Sorry, darling," he said, turning to Alec. "I'll get you another bag. I just don't want him to know we tracked him." Alec nodded.

"It's alright. I've had that thing since I was four," he assured. Magnus smiled a little.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked. "You aren't going alone are you?" Magnus looked at the floor.

"Magnus, you can't!" Alec exclaimed. Magnus looked up at him.

"He's a shapeshifter, Alec. If I go with you, any of you, I won't be able to tell if you are you or not. Something could seriously go wrong. I can handle Lenny on my own. Bringing you along, any of you would endanger our lives," he said.

"Magnus…" Alec said, but he had no argument to give. Magnus pulled on a red leather jacket, flashing Alec an assuring smile, pulling him close, kissing him gently.

"I'll be alright, Alexander. I'll be back in an hour and then we're going to dinner because I miss you so much. And wear those clothes I bought you, we're going somewhere nice."

"Those pants are way too tight," Alec whispered, blushing. Magnus winked at him.

"I know." He kissed him again before snapping and disappearing.

Alec sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"We don't want to know if you ever figure that out," Jace said, grimacing. Alec blushed.

* * *

Magnus looked around the darkened hallway, feet light on the rickety floor boards. The carpet was moth eaten and dusty, as well as the rotted wooden floors and peeling wallpaper. The whole cobweb and sneaking routine made him feel as if he were in an episode of Scooby Doo.

"So," he spun around, looking into a dimly lit bedroom. "I guess you figured it out."

"You aren't as obscure as you'd think, Lenny," Magnus said, walking into the room, lighting his hand in blue flames. The man sitting on the desk wasn't the skinny, twitchy meth-head Magnus had anticipated. He was pale, ghostly so in this light. His blue eyes matched the flames, his soft, full lips curved into smirk, dark hair shaggy and shining. Alec.

"You son of a bitch," Magnus growled. Lenny stood, grinning. He wasn't Alec, he could tell.

"What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to himself. "I think I like the pale-emo-kid look. I'm not so fond of the ratty clothes and bad haircut-"

"Shut your mouth, Lenny," Magnus warned. "You do that and I'll take care of you quickly. I'll be making about ten grand if I take care of you. But you already knew that, didn't you? That's why you did that to Alec and I, to throw me off. To keep me off balance so you had the chance to get away."

"How do you know I wouldn't have killed you?" He asked, still calm and smirking. He wouldn't have been this way had he been in his natural form. He would have been skittish, shaking, ready to run the second Magnus made a move. But when he brought on a new face, a new identity he felt stronger, as if they alone would rid him of his cowardice. But it was still there. Magnus knew better than to think so.

"Because you don't have the balls to kill me," he smirked. "You're as cowardly and slimy as ever. I will however, congratulate you on the choice of body. The most beautiful face in the world will definitely get you further than the ugly mug you were cursed with."

Lenny sneered at him, contorting Alec's beautiful face. "You don't know what I can do."

"Hide behind someone else's face? Trying to get me to falter by attacking what I love the most?" He chuckled a little. "Alec and I have been through a war, a break-up, his psychotic mother, sneaking around and some golden boy trying to steal him from me. Did you really think your little escapade would faze either of us?"

He scowled at him, hatred in his eyes. Hatred that bothered Magnus just a little, seeing as it was the face he loved. Posing as Alec really was as effective as he had anticipated.

"So what now?" Magnus asked. "We stare at each other?" Magnus sparked both hands, holding them out to his sides, both a tall, blazing inferno. "Or is this where you start running?"

Lenny stared at him for a beat, the fear apparent in his eyes –which is why Magnus was grinning so broadly- before he bolted out of the room.

Magnus took off after him, putting out the lights. "_Aspicio_," he breathed. He blinked. He could see everything around him perfectly, his senses suddenly heightened. He grinned. Time to hunt.

He walked through each room slowly, peeking behind desks and inside armoires, somewhere that coward would hide.

He was standing in a dusty bedroom, the curtains caked in dust, the frame collapsed on what was left of the goose-down mattress, feathers bursting from it like a gaping wound. Something moved in the mirror, a figure he recognized.

He spun around, throwing his hand out, faltering only a little at the sight of Alec's agonized, illuminated face, taking down his fatal blow to a near-fatal one. Which meant two shots.

He sauntered over to the gasping, whimpering bundle on the ground, lip curled in a sneer. Crystal eyes looked up at him, filled with tears.

"M-Magnus?" It whimpered.

"Wrong one, Mr. Wizard." Magnus spun again, staring at another Alec. He looked back at the one at his feet. His clothes were different from earlier.

His eyes grew, face pale. It was Alec…he'd gotten Alec.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"No," he breathed, staring at Alec's still form as time slowed to a standstill. It only took a moment before he bolted to him. He lifted Alec into his arms, looking from his face to the horrendous burn on his chest and stomach.

Distantly, eons away, he heard Lenny laughing. He threw his hand out, aiming directly for his heart and throwing nearly everything he had at him in a burst of white-hot light.

When it dimmed, only dust remained.

"Magnus," Alec croaked. Magnus looked at him, frustrated tears in his eyes. He cradled the younger boy's face in his hand, the other supporting his back.

"Damn it, Alec!" He spat, stroking his cheek. "Why are you-? Didn't-? Fuck! I _told_ you to stay home!" He hugged him tight, a tear trekking down his cheek.

"M-Magnus-" He broke into a coughing fit, blood trickling past his lips. Magnus went white, heart stuttering in fear.

"Shh," he pressed two fingers to his lips, taking the blood away. "Don't speak, baby. Don't talk." He kissed his cheek, hugging him tight, trying not to panic at the feel of his cooling skin.

Alec grunted, breath catching in his throat.

"Shh, don't be scared, don't be scared, everything's gonna be alright." He kissed him softly, sniffing.

He froze. He looked down, into Alec's eyes.

His fists clenched. His eyes darkened, sharp teeth bared. He stood, leaving Alec on the floor.

"You're not Alec."

He looked down at the thing, sneering. He wiped his mouth, disgusted. The thing broke into a bloody grin, laughing.

"You kissed a monster, eh, warlock?" The thing's voice was distorted, mechanical almost. It was worse when it laughed.

Alec's face was distorted now as the thing died slowly, laughing hysterically.

"Tell your little toy I said he has a nice ass."

Magnus's finger twitched a fraction. It was enough to snap the beast's neck. He shut his eyes, that horrible crunch ringing in his ears.

_Not Alec, not Alec, not Alec…_ He told himself over and over. He didn't even look at the body as he stepped over it. He needed to get to the Institute. He needed to his see his baby, his Shadowhunter, his angel.

* * *

Alec glanced at the clock again, adjusting the collar of his dark-blue shirt once more. He hated dressing like this. He hated drawing any sort of attention to himself. And anytime he wore the clothes Magnus had picked out for him he got stared at.

"They're jealous," Magnus would say, smiling and squeezing his hand tighter. "They're staring because their boyfriends aren't as sexy as mine."

He smiled at the thought. He was starting to worry.

"You alright?" Isabelle asked. He looked at her. A long red dress stuck to her curves, her hair done in fat curls that hung around her shoulders. She looked stunning, as usual.

"Date tonight?" He asked. Isabelle nodded.

"Yep."

"Faerie?"

"Vampire."

"Ah," he nodded.

The front door burst open.

Alec's brow shot up when he saw Magnus stalking toward him, not angry, but desperate. He closed the last few feet between them by running. He lifted him into his arms, meeting his lips with heated passion that made Alec gasp.

"There you are," he breathed, smiling.

"Uh, wh-what happened?"

"I had to kill two monsters that looked just like you," he said softly. "But, on the plus side," he dug in his pocket, pulling out the largest wad of money Alec had ever seen, "Daddy's gettin' a new pair of shoes."

"You're getting a whole store by the looks of that thing," Alec remarked. Magnus grinned.

"Damn straight, baby." He looked down at Alec's clothes, still smiling, and shook his head. "God, I knew that shirt would match your eyes but…"

"But?" Alec frowned. Magnus touched his cheek.

"But you're breathtaking." Alec blushed, Magnus kissed him again. "Well, we can't let you looking this fabulously amazing for no reason. Give me five minutes. Oh, hi Isabelle."

She smiled and shook her head. "Hi, Magnus."

"Do you-?"

"Top drawer in my vanity," she winked. "Hair stuff's in the cabinet by my dresser."

"You're a lifesaver," he smiled, pecking Alec on the cheek. "Five minutes, darling."

True to his word, he was back in a few minutes, hair drenched in glitter, bangs in his face, eyes black and silver. His coat was white and tailed with dark gray buttons studding the front. His black t-shirt was v-necked, his skinny jeans a deep purple, boots up to the middle of his calves.

Alec swallowed hard. Magnus smiled at him.

"What?"

"I can't believe you look like that after five minutes," he said softly. "It took me an hour to get this right."

"Alexander, darling," Magnus chuckled. "I've been doing this for eight hundred years. I think I've had some practice." He took Alec's hand above his head, twirling him around. "Absolutely stunning."

"I still think these pants are too tight," he mumbled. Magnus shook his head.

"No such thing, baby." He laced his fingers in his, smiling. "Now let's go."

* * *

"C'mon, Alec, don't make me beg."

"Magnus, I can't!"

"How do you know if you've never tried?"

"Magnus, I can't dance!"

"Plee-eease?" Magnus asked, jutting out his bottom lip, giving him a puppy-dog look.

"B-but…fine."

Magnus's face broke into a huge grin. He took Alec's hand and they stood from the table, leaving the glasses and food behind on the white table-cloth.

The ballroom was crowded, and that just made Alec more nervous.

"Relax, darling," Magnus whispered. He took his hand again, his hand on his waist, waiting for the next song to start up. The violins started up and Magnus started to move.

Alec tripped three times in thirty seconds. He looked at Magnus, cheeks flushed, embarrassed.

"I told you," he mumbled. Magnus lifted his chin, smiling lightly.

"I can fix that." He put his mouth next to his ear. "_Fiducia_."

"Magnus, what did-?"

"Just dance, darling."

They spun and twirled around the room with ease. Alec didn't look at his feet once, not once. He just moved. He let Magnus spin him and didn't care about all of the eyes that were on them. Magnus couldn't stop smiling.

Alec was lost in his eyes. When Magnus smiled it lit up his entire face. Alec loved that smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Alec rested his forehead against his.

"You're amazing."

"I'm not the one dancing like that," he smirked. The fast-paced song ended and a much slower one started.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, leaning against his chest. Magnus smiled contentedly, his cheek on the top of his head.

"Not exactly formal, but I'll take it," he whispered. Alec shut his eyes, sighing.

"Promise me you won't put a spell on me that makes me dance well again, okay?" He asked softly. Magnus chuckled.

"I didn't make you dance any better, baby," he assured. "All I did was give you a confidence boost." Alec flushed, even more embarrassed now than he was.

"You have no excuses about not dancing anymore," Magnus winked. Alec groaned despairingly.

"Great."

Magnus kissed his forehead.

"Now shut up and dance with me."

* * *

They fell on Magnus's bed, laughing.

"And, and then I said 'O positive? Last I heard, you're girlfriend was too'!" They were both sent into another fit of giggles.

"I think you've had too much to drink," Alec stated. Magnus shook his head, smiling goofily.

"Noooo, I don't think so," he giggled. Alec nodded.

"You had two bottles of wine. Warlock or not, you're wasted."

"Okay," Magnus slurred. "Maybe a 'lil." Alec grinned.

"That's what I thought."

Magnus took his face in his hands. "Alright, hot stuff, listen to me right now," he swallowed. "You are so friggin' gorgeous. And you're sweet. And you're so damn cute and smart it drives me bonkers!" He kissed him deeply. "And I'm never, _ever_ gonna let you outta my sight again. I would never break up wiss you. I'm not that stupid!" Alec smiled, peeking at him through his lashes.

"Mmm," Magnus growled, kissing him again. "See you do stuff like that and you, you're just so- God I love you."

"I love you too," Alec said. He unzipped Magnus's boots and chucked them across the room.

"Alexander, you dog," he slurred, giggling. Alec shook his head, smiling. He took off Magnus's coat and tugged his t-shirt over his head.

"Hey, you gotta buy me dinner firs'," he barked a laugh. Alec chuckled.

"You are gonna hate yourself in the morning," he said softly. "And I _did_ buy you dinner. You were using your wallet as a hat and wouldn't give it to me."

Magnus shrugged. "Fashion statement?" Alec shook his head, still smiling. He took off his shirt and shimmied off the too-tight pants, grabbing a pair of his sweats out of Magnus's dresser.

He lied back down next to him, stroking his hair back. Magnus blinked drowsily.

"I love you more than life itself," he said softly. "You're everything I could ever want. And I want you to promise not to leave me like everyone else has." Alec blanched, taken aback by his statement.

"I…I promise. I swear on the angel I'll never leave you," he said, his face close to his.

"Great," Magnus snorted. "Now you're stuck with me forever." Alec smiled, kissing him.

"I can live with that." He rubbed Magnus's forehead, knowing good and well he'd be asleep him minutes. He held Magnus to him when he was asleep. Magnus curled against him in his sleep, snuggling against his chest. Alec smiled lightly, pulling the covers over them. He shut his eyes. It'd been a very weird, very good night. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Alec, I'm dying," Magnus moaned from his bed. Alec peeked in at him, smiling sadly.

"I told you not to drink all of that," he said firmly.

Magnus put his hands over his eyes, moaning. "Next time bludgeon me with a stele until I listen."

"Will do, baby," Alec smiled before disappearing.

"Oh, don't leave…"

Alec came back a moment later, holding a glass full of red liquid. Magnus could smell it from where he laID.

"Ugh," he groaned, blowing air past his lips. "That's awful, keep it away from me."

"Magnus, sit up," Alec commanded. Magnus shook his head, folding his arms over his chest.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head. Alec glared at him.

"Magnus Bane, sit up right now or I swear to God I'll make you," he said sternly. Magnus smiled flirtatiously.

"Alexander, I love it when you take control like that. Makes me all tingly." He would've said more, but an agonizing wave of pain washed over him and he groaned, nauseated.

Alec put his hand behind his back and helped him sit up, pressing the glass to his lips. Magnus groaned again.

"Baby, drink this, you'll feel better." Magnus drank it reluctantly, shuddering a few times. "Alright, that's it." He set the glass down.

He could already feel his headache going away. He smiled up at him, the bright light not so bright anymore.

"You brewed that all by yourself?" He asked. Alec smiled.

"I did learn a couple of things from you," he winked. He placed a soft, chaste kiss on his forehead. "I'll order in, okay?" Magnus nodded, looking up at him.

Alec walked out of the room.

Chairman Meow hopped onto the mattress, plopping down next to the warlock. Magnus looked down at him.

"I think he's a keeper, don't you?"

The cat purred, something of a smile on his tiny face. "Glad you agree."

**END**

-Thank you all so much! Hope you all enjoyed this! God Bless you all and hope to hear from you again when I post more Malecy goodness!-


End file.
